The present disclosure relates generally to power supply circuitry of an electronic device, and more particularly to containing a magnetic B-Field of an inductor of switching power supply circuitry.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Switching power supply circuitry is typically used in electronic devices for energy storage and conversion. Performance of an inductor of the switching power supply circuitry increases with higher saturation current in the inductor. In operation, the inductor emits a magnetic field that may disrupt neighboring circuit components. The magnetic field of the inductor may be contained using a structure made of a high relative permeability with sufficiently thick walls. However, employing such a structure will lower the saturation current of the inductor, reducing the performance of the inductor.